


Stranger Things

by medusine



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Era, Cecaelias, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Sea Monsters, Tentacle Sex, supernatural beings au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusine/pseuds/medusine
Summary: Flint has lost his ship, his crew's marooned him and he's nearly drowned. Now he's alone with Silver, who's never been quite what he seemed.





	Stranger Things

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @jadedbirch for prompting us for tentacle porn and @moosefrog for egging me on and providing me with octopus facts. And myself, because I had much too much fun writing this.

Flint awoke to sharp rocks all around him, crowding his vision. Wafts of sultry air puffed into the dark place where he was lying, and in the distance he could hear the great heaving breaths of a gigantic, devouring beast. Through a great crack in the rocks shone a bright, evil light. He supposed this was hell. He couldn't imagine he was anywhere else.

He wouldn't be there if those fucking mutineers hadn't put him and Silver on a longboat with barely any food in the middle of the fucking ocean. He wouldn't be there but for the storm that had overturned the boat. He could still feel the hard wood knocking against his skull and the stomach-churning sensation of dozens of hands grabbing at him and pulling him deep into the abyss.

After a while, Flint dragged himself to the craggy opening of the cave. Sand chafed his skin, clung to his hair and crunched between his teeth. As he fully emerged from sleep, he slowly realised that the monstrous breathing was nothing more than the sound of the ocean, and that the heat was no greater than what he was used to in the West Indies.

Surely enough, he emerged from the cave into a rock pool. Beyond the rocks was the ocean, calm and blue. Silver was standing waist-deep in the water, curls blowing in the hot wind.

“You're awake.” Silver's smile, shy and genuine, was nothing like his usual nervous smirk.

“How the fuck did we get here?” Flint asked, lowering himself onto the edge of the pool, dipping his feet and calves into the sun-warmed water.

“We swam. Well – I did. You were unconscious for quite a while.”

Flint remembered being pulled forward in jerky motions, speeding along against the storm, dozens of hands wrapped all around him. Seaweed, perhaps. It was the only thing that made sense.

“You brought me here”

John Silver had saved him from the sea – again. He'd risked his own life to get Flint out of the water. Something more, some other knowledge hovered at the edge of his understanding, but it disappeared when Flint thought too closely about it.

“I did.” Silver moved towards him, and Flint was suddenly aware that Silver was completely naked. Through the water, Flint could make out the dark trail of hair leading to his cock, and averted his gaze. “Here, drink.” Silver handed Flint a clam shell the size of his palm. It was filled with water.

“A shell, really?” Flint asked, tasting the water. It was clean and sweet.

Silver shrugged. “I didn't have anything else at hand, so I improvised. There's a river, not far away.”

Flint finished the water, and was handed a second shell. He drank that too, this time noticing the bright expression on Silver's face as he watched Flint drink.

“What?”

“Oh. I just… you were unconscious for a long time. I thought you might not wake up. It happens sometimes, when people drown.”

“Thought you'd be glad to be rid of me.”

An embarrassed smile curved Silver's lips. “I thought I would be too, but alas…”

“Alas?”

“Alas, I rather like you.”

This should not have made a warm blossom in Flint's chest, but it did. It did, because as loath as Flint was to admit it, the feeling was mutual. Silver was a shit, a pain in the arse, a fucking menace, but one that Flint could barely stop staring at, and thinking about in the dead of night. One who'd stuck with him, when everyone else had given up on him.

And now he was propped up on his elbows at the edge of the rock pool beside Flint, drips of water rolling down his skin, his pert backside barely hidden by the rippling water. Flint's throat went dry all over again.

“What're you doing in there naked, anyway?” he asked gruffly when Silver noticed that he was looking at him. “Don't you have any clothes?”

“Ah… no. Well, I have my shirt, but I lost my trousers in the storm.”

Flint couldn't help but snort. “You lost your trousers in the storm?”

Silver let out an embarrassed chuckle. “That's what I just said.”

“You are the most ridiculous creature I have ever met.” And Flint couldn't keep the fondness from his voice, not when he looked into those impossibly blue eyes.

“I think my keeping you alive is probably more ridiculous than my losing my trousers,” Silver said, twinkling up at him.

“And why's that?”

They were on the verge of something, something that Flint had denied himself for a whole decade. But a mere few inches separated them now, and Flint could only imagine how Silver's skin would feel beneath his hands, should he reach out and touch him. It wasn't the time or the place, but somehow it was also the perfect moment. They'd nearly died. His life as a pirate was over. He could either plunge into despair, or find solace where he could.

“Well, you might want to kill me when you find out what I am, and now I have no way to hide it.”

“I know what you are,” Flint said with a smirk. “A lying, conniving shit.”

Silver laughed softly. “Yes, that too.”

“What else? I've met pretty much every kind of person under the sun in my travels and have yet to be shocked.”

“Mm-hmm.” Silver kicked away from the edge, swimming to centre of the shallow pool and flipping onto his back, stretched out for Flint to see.

Flint didn't look away this time, taking in Silver's smooth stomach, the strong muscles of his legs, and his soft cock nestled in dark curls. A blush crept up Flint's chest, even as his own cock began to stiffen at the sight.

When Flint looked back up to Silver's face, Silver was watching him. He seemed both pleased and nervous.

“Surely you don't think you're the first sailor to enjoy the company of men?” Flint asked with a smile, shifting closer on the pool's edge, ignoring the water soaking into his breeches. “Or that I'd take exception to that.”

“No. I didn't think you'd take exception to that, Captain. But…” He gave a sigh. “I think you might take exception to _this_.”

Silver's legs… unfurled. That was the only word Flint could find to describe the way his legs separated into strands from the foot up. The skin of his legs turned darker, into a glistening reddish-brown, melding into the golden skin at Silver's hips. When the thick strands that were Silver's legs twisted in the water, Flint spotted familiar rows of suckers on the underside.

“Christ,” he breathed, rooted to the spot.

And now the hands gripping Flint in the storm made sense. He looked at his forearm and found row upon row of little round bruises where Silver had grabbed him with his tentacles.

Silver had tentacles.

Perhaps Flint had died and gone to some strange otherworld after all.

But his attention turned back to Silver, who looked shifty as ever. He was now sitting in the rocks at the other end of the rock pool, tentacles curling all around him, as though he was preparing to retreat out of the pool and into the open sea if the need arose.

“All right, I've never met a person like you before,” Flint conceded.

Silver regarded him thoughtfully for quite some time. “You seem rather calm about it.”

Flint was. He was stunned, yes, and shivered at the thought of how easily one of those tentacles could overpower and throttle him, but he wasn't afraid. Nor was he repulsed. Rather, he was keenly aware that he was in the presence of something greater than himself, something beyond his knowledge and understanding.

Silver's expression changed, his features relaxing and his lips curving up; perhaps he'd realised that he was safe from Flint's potential anger. His tentacles moved in fascinating patterns on the rocks, sliding back into the water. He made his way, eerily smoothly, back towards Flint, who waded into the pool to meet him.

A thousand questions crowded Flint's mind, but he was so mesmerised that he couldn't speak even one of them.

“You could've let me drown,” he said at last. “Both times.”

“As I said, Captain, I like you.” Silver rolled his eyes. “I'm rather taken by you. Do I need to be plainer than that?”

Flint swallowed hard, goosebumps breaking out in a delicious shiver all up his spine. “Is that… do people of your kind often take an interest in humans?”

“It happens.” Silver pouted a little. “It doesn't often end well when the human finds out we're not made like them. They don't seem to mind the idea of mermaids, but us…”

“People are stupid,” Flint cut in. “And ignorant, and judgemental.”

Silver cocked his head to one side. “I was to your liking before I revealed myself – I'm quite good at noticing these things in humans. And if I'm not mistaken… I am still to your liking, aren't I?”

Flint could only nod, throat tight, tension thrumming all through him. He was keenly aware that Silver's tentacles all but filled the small pool around them.

Silver smiled, shifting closer to Flint, so close that their noses touched and Silver's wet curls tickled Flint's neck. “Then I was right to save you from the sea.”

They kissed, slowly, tentatively at first. Silver's lips tasted of saltwater, and his tongue was unusually cool when it slid into Flint's mouth. Flint drew Silver closer, wrapping him into his arms, running his hands over his back, allowing himself to get lost in sensation. His hands explored further down, noting how slippery smooth and strangely velvety Silver's skin was below his hips. There were thick muscles moving under the surface, one for each tentacle, and a soft membrane connected them to each other.

As Flint took in this strange anatomy, Silver tugged at Flint's shirt, all the while kissing and nibbling along Flint's lips. His hands feathered up Flint's back, leaving delicious goosebumps in their wake. He pulled off Flint's shirt and took a moment to step back and place it on the rocks, smiling down at Flint's bare chest.

“I like these,” he said, pressing kisses on Flint's shoulder, where hundreds of freckles conglomerated. “I like your beard.” He kissed up Flint's throat, teeth gently grazing against his skin. “And I like the way you touch me.” Flint closed his eyes, stomach fluttering, taken aback by the fondness in Silver's voice.

Their mouths met again, and this time tentacles twined around Flint's calves and thighs as they kissed, exploring, probing. Something poked at the buttons of Flint's breeches; he broke the kiss, glancing down to see the delicate tips of two tentacles working the buttons open.

“Are you wondering what they'll feel like on your cock?” Silver asked, nuzzling Flint's cheek. A third tentacle squeezed Flint's growing erection through his breeches, drawing out a surprised moan.

“I was wondering how exactly we'd fuck,” Flint blurted out without thinking.

Silver laughed. “Aren't humans supposed to be polite about that sort of thing?”

“You've definitely not spent enough time with pirates if you think we're supposed to be polite,” Flint grumbled, tilting Silver's chin up to kiss the salty skin along his throat, hoping that would suffice to cover up his blush.

It wasn't long before Silver's tentacles managed to unbutton Flint's breeches and unbuckle his belt. Out of the corner of his eye Flint saw a tentacle carefully place the belt down on the rocks, out of the water. He would have found it quite comical if his attention hadn't been captured by several more tentacles pulling his breeches down his hips, his thighs, nearly making him lose his balance when they tugged them all the way off.

Slick flesh rubbed along Flint's skin under the water, strong snake-like muscles curling around his legs and up his thighs, suckers big and small sticking to his him in hundreds of delicate kisses. Two more tentacles wrapped around his waist and back, pressing him close to Silver. Flint's eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed being held this tight, Silver's arms around his back, his tentacles around his waist and legs, nearly every inch of him covered in powerful limbs. His hard cock was rubbing against the slippery skin of Silver's lower belly, and Flint thought that he might be able to come from that sensation alone.

“Oh Captain,” Silver murmured. “If I'd known you'd look so beautiful, naked and wanton, I would have shown you this sooner.”

A tentacle swirled around Flint's cock, another circling his balls. Flint moaned aloud, thrusting up into the touch, feeling the tug of suckers on his skin with every movement. Silver smirked and pressed his mouth to Flint's throat, sucking a mark into it, all the while letting the two tentacles that had wrapped around Flint's legs move higher. The tip of one of them slid into the cleft of Flint's arse, making him shiver when it probed his entrance.

“Would you like me to make you come, Captain?” Silver asked sweetly against his collarbone, when Flint's legs began to quiver as tension rose in his balls. “Or would you like to get acquainted with my cock?”

It took all of Flint's willpower to speak. “Your cock,” he gasped. “If you please.”

Silver chuckled at Flint's attempt at being polite, then one of his tentacles wrapped itself around Flint's shoulders. It straightened, as if presenting itself to Flint, revealing a stiff shaft, smooth on top, covered in small ridges on the underside, with a tip somewhat shaped like the head of an arrow.

Tiny bright blue veins showed through the pearly white flesh, and Flint couldn't help but think that it looked this way because Silver was aroused.

Flint moved forward, nuzzling the slippery flesh with the tip of his nose, taking in its briny scent, before slowly running his tongue up it. Silver rewarded him with a long moan, throwing his head back and shivering in all his limbs. It was all the encouragement Flint needed to lick him again, his tongue exploring this strange cock's fleshy ridges, the blunt triangle of its head, the dip at the very end.

Silver hummed with pleasure, breath coming in short gasps. “Please,” he moaned, pressing the tip of his cock to Flint's lips.

After a few more teasing licks, Flint took him into his mouth, sucking softly at first, enjoying the feel of it in his mouth. Silver pressed himself tighter against Flint, keening, his hips undulating. The sudden movement against Flint's cock threatened to tip him over the edge, but he focused on the weight and sensation of Silver's cock on his tongue and sucked harder, moving to the rhythm of Silver's hips.

“You feel so good,” Silver gasped. “Your mouth, your skin, your cock… your arse…” Silver let his tentacles tease at Flint's arsehole again, while others squeezed his balls and stroked his cock in long smooth motions. It wasn't long until the slick tip of a tentacle breached Flint and slid inside, seeking that spot within and rubbing up against it rhythmically.

It felt so good that Flint could barely take in all the sensations – the quick flick of Silver's tentacles on his cock, his mouth filled until he could barely breathe, the thrusting inside of him. He came with a muffled shout, his hot seed splattering up the slick surface of Silver's belly.

Both lost and safe in the tight embrace of Silver's limbs, Flint felt his knees go weak, felt himself lose his footing, but Silver held him tight, keeping him upright above the water. He pulled out of Flint's mouth, allowing him to gasp for breath until the stars in front of his eyes subsided.

When he looked at Silver again, Flint found himself staring in big blue eyes darkened with lust, and couldn't resist moving forward and kissing him deeply, tangling his fingers in his hair. His free hand sought Silver's cock, and closed tight around it. Silver moaned into Flint's throat, fucking into his hand in quick frenzied thrusts, his cock slick and pulsing.

He jerked backwards when he came, mouth wide open and gasping for air. Flint felt liquid shoot over his knuckles, cool like the rest of Silver, and stroked him until Silver pulled his tentacle out of Flint's hand, still heaving for air.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Silver dragged them to the shallow end of the pool, so that Flint could rest on the rocks. His tentacles had relinquished Flint, but Silver's arms stayed wrapped around Flint's middle and he pressed his forehead into the flesh of his shoulder.

This wasn't a dream, Flint thought as sleep lured it into his depths. This wasn't a dream, nor was he dead. Could discovering that the world was far greater than he'd imagined be the new beginning he'd been longing for? Flint glanced down, saw Silver smile up at him, and thought that stranger things could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are two exquisite (and a little nsfw) pieces of fanart that were inspired by this story:
> 
> by [moosefrog](https://moosefrog.tumblr.com/post/175455042698/tentacle-makeouts-this-illustration-was-inspired)
> 
> by [riisinaakka](https://riisinaakka-draws.tumblr.com/post/184014164993/stumbling-on-something-better-than-gold-original)
> 
> A third one by Sam is gone from Tumblr, but far from forgotten!
> 
> Thank youuuu to all involved!


End file.
